


the truth of us...

by MirSama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Love, M/M, Sexy, Submission, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirSama/pseuds/MirSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is woken one night by a repeated knocking on the door opening it  he is surprised by the person who is standing there waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The Surprise~

 

~The Surprise~

 

-a loud banging would be the first thing that eren realises as he blinks his eyes slowly waking up from what was a wonderful dream he assumed by the hard mass that was currently straining at his boxer briefs , the tip dripping some fluids staining the nylon fabric, groaning he would slide on a pair of loose pants that he had carelessly thrown on the floor as he stumbled into bed the previous night. Making his way to the door he opens it and stares there dumbfounded at the last person on earth he ever expected to show up at his door-

  
Jean would be leaning back against the door frame , he had a couple of inches of height on eren, as a result the first thing that eren would see would be his lips , a smile would be tracing over them , the normally thin lips looking strangely seductive in the wake of arousal that lingered from erens dream

                                                        -"Horseface?... what do you want?" he asked in a tone of surprise not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice for the other man-"i missed you "-he ignored erens words and instead brought his lips crashing down against erens , kissing him deeply. for a moment eren would freeze in surprise before he melted and began to return the kiss his arms automatically encircling jeans shoulders and back , his short nails scraping down his back as he pulled jeans lithe form closer to his.

                         With a final fevered kiss they parted and breathing heavily they would look at each other. Amber eyes meet Green and a glance of understanding passes between them -

".... so.. um... ".... "yeah...." - they would stand for a few more seconds in the doorway before Eren grabs Jeans shirt and dragging him inside he shuts the door, his gaze suddenly turning predatory in nature as he pressed the taller male back up against the door pinning his hands against the wooden frame and grinding their hips together  -" ... say it..." eren demanded his eyes intensly looking into jeans........... Jean would mumble and bite down on his lower lip a flush of embarrassment or drunkenness making its way across his cheeks as he found himself wanting but unwilling to speak -

 "say what you came here for.... or....." -Eren steps back releasing jeans hands watching them as they do not quite drop to his sides but instead hover over his chest , his fingers clenching like he was yearning to hold onto something. Eren slid his hands down along his well muscled body pulling out the waistband of his pants so that Jean would catch a glimpse of his hard length pressing up against his stomach the tip glistening with fluid staining through his boxers -

Jean licked his lips his eyes devouring erens form hungrily , his own hardness throbbing in his pants - " ... I want you to .. fuck me ... "he blurts out covering his mouth even as the words leave his lips - eren smirks and crushes his lips against Jeans pulling the taller man into his room and manhandling him to the bed-"strip" he demands forcefully standing there looking down at Jeans  body , his years on the track team showing in his long lean muscles , jean scowls and gives him the finger -" fuck you Yeager" - Eren just laughed at him and stepped out of his sweatpants his boxer briefs taunting Jean with his ultimate goal, slowly and torturously he would slide the boxers down revealing his cock, a perfect 9 inches long and 3 inches wide .

                                           Eren knew he had the upper hand here, Jean was addicted to his cock.                                                            Jean licks his lips and tries to look like he was not at all interested in removing Erens pants and taking that beautiful cock into his mouth and feeling it fill his entire mouth and throat- shuddering in what would be anticipation or excitement

                                     he kneels on the bed and begins to peel of his Expensive Polo shirt , in his eagerness he would catch it his dog tags he always wore handed down from his father  and with a slight grunt of annoyance he manages to get the shirt off, his chest heaving as his arousal spreads through his entire body , his fingers going down now to his pants and eagerly he begins to remove his jeans and his underwear, grumbling a little bit at eren.

eren knelt on the edge of the bed looking down at jean smirking before he lays over him, his arms landing on either side of jeans shoulders, his lips just hovering above the others for a second , amber stares into green and flicker passes between them , a connection that strengthens .

for a moment all is still and silent before suddenly they are kissing as if the world is about to end, skin on skin and hands roaming exploring each others bodys. jean suddenly arches his back and gasps as Erens hand finds its way up between their bodies and flicks against one sensitive stiff nipple, eren slides his mouth down along jeans neck, alternately sucking and biting he makes his way down the other mans body leaving a trail of deep red marks on the tanned lean body-

Jean reaches fingers down and gripping erens thick locks he groans as he arches his hips praying for some contact with his throbbing length feeling like a single touch to him would ease the pressure that is building up in the pit of his stomach, eren ignores his desperate cries and contining his path down along jeans body, one hand sliding down to press against the tight bud there , Jean jumps slightly a blush colouring his cheeks, Bringing his hands up to cover his mouth automatically , not wanting to disturb eren's room mates Mikasa and Armin, Erens childhood best friends-

Erens eyes would twinkle with mischief as he slowly slides a lubed up finger into the tight entrance , wriggling around he would bend it in a come hither motion as he sought out the one point that would make Jean scream out  and lose himself to the pleasure ...

                                                                                                      

 


	2. ~The part where things get messy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress further then either one expects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... I had a crappy day so time for some smutty stuff >:D ... mind you i will be like blushing like hell also... i try to avoid using vulgar words x-x just kinda who i am um... if you guys think it would work better if i used .. them then hit me up i welcome all comments and once again ♥ enjoy and leave me some feedback so i can improve

Jean jolts his entire body upwards as he feels Erens long probing fingers rubbing against the sensitive velvet walls of his back passage,   they twisted and turned, scissoring him open in preparation for taking  something that was infinitely larger, thicker and hotter.

                          a knowing smile spreads over Erens lips as he finds Jeans prostate and begins to focus all his attention on that one spot, and if jean had not been so absorbed in  pleasure currently rushing through his body  he very well might of tried to boot Eren in the head, but as it was his back was currently arching off the bed in ecstasy, and his eyes were closed soundless words dribbling from his lips as he rocked his hips down against Erens hand.

suddenly jean would find the intrusion in his body gone , he whimpers and opens his eyes a soundless plea stilling on his lips as he sees eren in the process of lining himself up between Jeans legs ,  , the thick head of his glans pushing into jeans now tender and relaxed hole, slowly eren leans down over jean catching his lips with his own and kissing him as he slowly begins to slide into the warm embrace, jean wincing slightly as a slight burning sensation as the thick glans pushes in, eren would whisper to him softly and pepper his face with kisses between words "breathe for me baby.. that's it... you are such a good boy...  push down against me.....  relax .. you trust me don't you " - jean would  whimper softly and nodding he  follows erens instructions closely-

                          after a short while  with Erens gentle coaxing, Jean gasps as he feels the  prickle of Erens pubic hair pushing against his groin, he lets out a wild half moan/gasp and feeling so full , he would begin to wriggle his hips encouraging the man above him to start moving ,  his shaft harder then it has ever been , milky white precum glistening like pearls as it dribbles from his glans.

    Eren pulls out slowly  and with a smirk on his lips he almost fully exits from jean, looking down at the adorable youth beneath him , his hands thrown above his head , his legs wrapped tight around Erens waist, his chest heaving , the tan skin glistening with sweat, his stiff nipples rosy peaks on that perfect muscled chest,  Eren smirks happily thinking as he prepares to give exactly what jean wants to him " all this .. all of this marvel was his" -the thought sends a wave of excitement running towards his groin causing him top throb and pulse inside jean. Jean was beginning to  try to rock down against him , wanting to feel him buried inside him once more,

                                                                   -with a grunt Eren thrusts   violently into Jean making the other male cry out loudly his  teeth biting into his lower lip adorably as he shudders and spurts some precum over his toned stomach, pulling  out slowly he repeats the move a few times,   taking  pleasure in watching Jean completely come undone beneath him , the normally carefully styled hair now a complete mess, in his opinion it looks better this way-, 

             slowly eren would begin to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts , making sure to angle his movements so that he would  glide over jeans prostate each time,  earning him a strangled  half sob/scream from the boys throat ,, soon he would be  rocking into him on a regular basis he would have to close his eyes as he feels his own climax approaching quickly , using his free hand he leans forward and wraps it around jeans Shaft that was bobbing freely between them , crushing his lips against jeans he kisses him passionately , as he begins to unload inside jean, feeling jeans walls clamp down tightly as he loses control and spills all over erens hand and their bodies  sticking them both together and generally making a mess of the sheets , breathing heaving the boys kiss as their individual orgasms  come to a close , slowly eren kisses jean leisurely and rolls them over to a dry path of the bed, his spent length slipping out from Jean with a audible noise, causing jean to blush slightly, wrapping the spare sheet around them the two boys pass out into a fitful sleep, Jean encircled protectively with erens arms  there they would lay until they were awoken  by a cellphone ringing loudly .............(tbc) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um sooo... this is literally my second attempt at writing a fan fiction.. please be kind.. leave kudos and what not and tell me if you want it to continue... and honestly i only wrote this pair for the jean that floats around in my life.. seee Daddy Erwin takes care of his also.. i hope you guys enjoyed feel free to leave comments and that i will get to them as soon as i can.. also this is no where near completed .. and it is un proofread or whatever


End file.
